What would I do without you?
by The Marvel Encyclopedia
Summary: In the aftermath of the battle against the Chautari, the Avengers are made into a permanent team, both living and working together and things change for Clint and Natasha, sleep isn't easy with daydreams and nightmares, nearly being torn apart by Loki makes them think 'What would I do without you' BlackHawk with some other pairings, rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first 'blackhawk' fanfiction.**

**Please review with constructive criticism.**

**This is set days after the Avengers Assemble movie leaves off... if you haven't seen the movie then GET OFF YOUR ASS AND WATCH IT! Spoilers! **

**I will try to update regularly. I'm kinda nervous bout writing this... enjoy :) Hasn't been proofread so sorry for mistakes.**

**!REVIEW!**

* * *

Despite knowing that she probably should be, Natasha Romanoff was not listening to a single word leaving Director Fury's mouth, nor were any of her fellow Avengers. She was sat at the large circular table in the middle of the temporary SHIELD HQ, drumming her long nails on the cold, hard metal. She held interest in everything but the long, boring and exceptionally detailed vocal report Fury was giving - with the help of Agent Hill, who butted in every five minuets to correct her boss - about the details of the extra-terrestrial fight the Avengers had won for Manhattan. Natasha diverted her attention away from the single-eyed man and looked around the table. Sat the closest to Fury was Hill, looking with admiration at Fury while some rookies looked the same to both her and her boss. A few older agents sat in the space between the eager eyed fans and the Avengers, creating a nice barrier between the crazy and the not-caring. The older agents took some notes, many doodling in the corners of their notebooks, not needed all of the information but still listening all the same. Then she looked to her team mates.

The first to catch her eye was Dr Bruce Banner, flinching every time Fury mentioned the 'other guy' and giving awkward smiles to the rookies that looked at him, drawing their attention from Fury and Hill to see the man who turned to the Hulk. He held the most interest out of all the Avengers but still not enough to give Fury his undivided attention, Natasha could tell that he was in some daydream, not wanting to pry, she moved on to the next Avenger.

Steve Rogers was next in line, sat quietly next to Bruce with a sure lack of interest shown upon his face, he held in his hands the Captain America trading cards Coulson loved, still feeling a small pang of guilt from not signing them sooner, he never knew Coulson but Natasha knew that Steve felt some compassion towards the dead Agent, it had taken its toll on them all.

Tony Stark sat next to the living legend, smiling down at his lap Natasha knew he was messaging Pepper under the table, if she didn't know Pepper better she would have assumed it was a dirty conversation, but then again, Pepper had always brought out the best in Tony, it was only a matter of time until he realized just how much he needed her. Tony looked up from his phone and saw Natasha's eyes on him, he smiled a genuine smile which she returned, she then came to the conclusion that Pepper must be due home today from DC, that would explain Tony's happiness.

Next to Tony was a empty chair, obviously meant for the God who was currently worlds away with his brother, Natasha would always be grateful to Thor from saving her from the Hulk, but Loki was another story, she would sleep a hell of a lot better if she could bash his brains out for all of the nightmares he had given her, and that moment in the cage that she kept reliving had affected her in so many ways. She thought about what he said to her once again.

_'I won't touch Barton, not until I make him kill you! Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear! And when he wakes, he'll have just enough time to see his good work, and then when he screams, I'll bash in his skull.' _

A gentle knock on her right shoulder made Natasha come out of her memory, she looked to her right to see a concerned Clint Barton, he must have noticed she was distressed, though no ones else around the table had, Clint could read her like a book, she looked back at him after doing a once over the table, he mouthed the words 'you okay?' to her, sheer concern in his eyes, they had been partners for so long, it was hard to break the strong bond they held. She nodded in return and when back to not concentrating on Fury.

* * *

After the ridiculously long mission overview Fury slammed his fists onto the table, aware that none of the Avengers were listening through the actual talk. All of the team then turned to face him with their utmost concentration. "You may all leave." He spoke loudly and clearly "Except the Avengers." Every scurried away except Agent Hill and the Avengers, who shared quick frantic glaces. "I have a proposition for you all, if you're interested. Stark already knows this." Fury moved to sit in the chair meant for Thor, a friendly gesture. The Avengers nodded for his to go on, none of them liking that Stark got to know first. "I want the five of you, plus Thor when he returns, to form a permanent team, to fight more advanced battles and go on more dangerous missions that are currently too risky for normal SHIELD agents to attend, the sort of risky missions I would send Hawkeye and Black Widow on. It would mean that this would be your life from now on, no side jobs, but the missions aren't frequent and the pay is pretty damn good. Interested?" Fury explained and asked, getting straight to the point. "I've made information packs on the job, I will meet you all here this time tomorrow and you can tell me if you're in or not, I'll leave Tony to explain the rest." Then without another word, he got up and left, leaving Tony in charge.

"It'll be a live in job, starting tomorrow, I'm modifying Stark Tower and making it Avenger Tower, where we all will live, rent free." He smiled at his sort-of joke and carried on explaining, Natasha and Clint both thought how amazing this job sounded, more money, more holidays, they would just have to cope with living with the Avengers. Easier said then done.

* * *

Natasha was in her small room aboard the SHIELD HQ, packing her belongings, knowing that she was going to take the job gratefully, while wondering what the others would do, there was a light knock at her door and she immediately noticed that due to the lightness of the knock, and the time and placement in which the knocks happened that it was either Clint or Tony, both of which she didn't mind speaking to at this moment so she left the bag on her bed and went to unlock the door. Seconds later Clint pushed through into her room with a smile on his face, saying nothing he went to sit down on her bed while she continued to pack. "So you're taking the job I'm guessing." He said, picking up an apple from the fruit bowl on her bedside table and starting to munch.

"Yeah, seems like a damn good deal, it'll be nice to get out of this job and into something new. What about you?"

"I dunno, I was gunna, then I realized that I would have to live with Stark and started to back away from the idea." He let out a single, dark laugh and returned to his apple.

"Tony's not that bad once you get to know him. Please do it, I don't think I will be as good without Hawkeye watching my back." She told him, laughing rhythmically.

"It's not your back I'm watching." He told the red-head "My eyes are a little bit lower."

She smacked him on the arm, this was typical them.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it." He told her, then he got up and left the room, leaving Natasha feeling a little self conscientious about her ass.

* * *

**What did you think? Do you like where this is heading? I wanted the avengers all living together because that's how it is in the comics. **

**Sorry this chapter was a bit bland but I wanted to set up the scene and the environment so no one was confused about whats going on.**

**Next chapter will be up soon, promise, and with much more content, promise!**

**Thanks for readin' x **

_**~Beth~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is...Chapter 2...Enjoy :)**

_**Replies to reviews:**_

_**Clintasha4evr: Thanks, I hope you like the second chapter :)**_

_**AvengerRedHuntress: Thank you :D**_

_**sibunagirl-0331: House of Anubis (love that show! Peddie forever!)**_

_**DonutRain00: First, thanks. Second, Thanks again!**_

_**AinsleyWright: Thanks, enjoy :)**_

**Please review.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Natasha set her bags down on her new bed, Avenger Tower was just a high tech version of Stark Tower, if that's even possible, there was exactly 93 floors and Natasha had no idea why there were so many, and she knows that maybe she never will. Each floor was massive in itself and each avenger was given their own floor to be their living space, they had their own personal gym and training area, their own bathroom, kitchen and lounge, as well as two bedrooms, one slightly bigger than the other. Tony had given his team mates the grand tour while their mouths hung open.

Bruce had taken it graciously, asking Tony if he could turn the second bedroom into a lab, which Tony had agreed.

Steve was a little out of his depth, shocked at such a grand gesture on Tony's behalf, but took it all the same.

Whereas Clint and Natasha shook their heads in despair, they were used to crap hotels in foreign countries while on missions, having to share a bed and not shower for days. In the end Clint had suggested that he and Natasha shared a floor, the floors were too big for either of them to stay there alone. Natasha had agreed and so that's what they did, Clint gave the bigger bedroom to his partner.

Now they were unpacking and getting ready for dinner.

Natasha had to dress up for dinner, an order through JARVIS from Tony, she wore a tight black dress with three quarter length sleeves, it came just above her knees; a comfortable length. She slipped into black heals and headed for the elevator. When she got to the silver doors Clint was already there waiting for it, she noted how unusually smart he looked, wearing black dress pants with a white shirt and black tie, typically the shirt was un tucked and his top button was undone, leaving him looking a little less smarter. "You look shockingly nice Nat." He joked as she walked towards him.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She replied, it looked like he was about to say something else when the doors opened up, revealing Steve and Bruce stood before them smiling.

"Nice dress." Bruce complimented emotionlessly as they boarded the elevator. Like Clint, Bruce wore Black dress pants and a black tie, he had a purple shirt on but unlike Clint, it was both tucked in and buttoned up. Steve however wore a grey suit, blazer and all, with a black shirt and a grey tie.

They reached the dining room to find Tony and Pepper already sat down, from what Natasha could see, Pepper was in a business like, cream dress and Tony wore the same as Bruce, only with a white shirt instead of purple. They sat down for dinner and the conversation started.

"I hope you enjoy the food." Pepper started "I cooked."

"Be honoured, it's a rare occurrence." Tony replied, earning him a glare from pepper and laughs from the others around the candlelit table. "I'm going to pay for that later." He then observed.

"I'm not going to be that subtle." She smiled. "So is everything okay with everyone's rooms?"

Bruce was the first to speak "Great thanks, that second room will be perfect for a lab."

The same unimportant conversation lasted for most of the night until it reached 11pm. JARVIS spoke unexpectedly, causing everyone to jump "Sir, are you going to ask her yet or shall I ask for you?" Natasha laughed at JARVIS' very human like quality.

"Thank you JARVIS." Tony said sarcastically "I guess I'm going to have to now."

"That was the plan Sir."

Tony stood up while everyone's eyes were on him, for once in his life he seemed nervous. He took hold of Pepper's hand and made her stand, then he crouched to the floor on one knee. "I didn't think I would be ready to do this for a while." He started awkwardly "But when I took that missile through the portal and I thought I would never see you again, I knew I couldn't live without you." He took the ring out of his pocket. "Miss Potts, will you marry me?"

Pepper's hand flew to her mouth and she nodded, relieving one hand for Tony to put the ring on. Everyone cheered.

* * *

The boys went to bed shortly after the proposal but Natasha and Pepper had stayed to clean up, they were stood at the sink, Pepper washing, Natasha drying, not making an effort at good conversation.

"Congrats by the way." Natasha told the strawberry blonde "I didn't get chance to tell you earlier."

"Thanks. But it's not my love life that I want to talk about." Pepper replied, making Natasha a bit uncharacteristically nervous.

"I don't have a love life, love is for children." Pepper put down the plate she was washing at the red-heads response.

"Are you asking me or telling me? I'm not convinced that you truly feel that way."

"Well I do." Natasha fired back quickly "Why would you think any different?"

Pepper thought for a while about her answer, aware that a wrong answer could cost her life. "I just figured by the way you and Clint are together."

"and how are we together?" Natasha asked sourly.

"The two of you are like... magnets! When one moves, the other changes their position to contrast the other. Oh and Tony's told me how you acted when you found out that Clint had been compromised. You would give your life for his." Pepper's explanation made Natasha think carefully, she was right, that was exactly how they were around each other, Natasha trusted Barton with her life, it's what made them great partners. She had to think hard for a way out of this situation.

"Like I told Loki when he said the same thing, Clint spared my life, I have red in my leger and I want to wipe it clean. As for the magnets shit..." Pepper didn't look convinced, making Natasha stall as she found an easy response "...We're partners, we have to trust each other and have the others back. Even off duty we work together to stop potential risks, sorry to disappoint but I really don't have a love life, especially not with Clint." Natasha took the plate Pepper offered her and began to dry it silently, the silence droned on for a while until Pepper thought of another argument.

"What about living on the same floor?" She offered "You must be comfortable with each other to be able to do that."

"We're also friends, it's just easier for us to share the floor." Natasha knew she was losing this argument but Pepper decided to let it slide, she wouldn't get anything from the spy. She would have to try Clint tomorrow. They finished the cleaning up in silence and then shared a simple and friendly farewell on the way to their rooms.

Natasha grabbed her pyjamas and headed to the bathroom without waking Clint. She headed into bed and prepared for a long sleepless night, nightmares were inevitable, but so was sleep. She eventually drifted off to be greeted by her usual dream.

_She was lay in her bed in the temporary SHIELD HQ looking over some blurred out file on her previous mission, the only sound was that of the heavy footsteps, she could hear them getting closer to her room at the end of the hall, the footsteps were close now, either going to her room or the room opposite which belonged to Agent Barton. Normally she would be able to identify whose footsteps they were but her senses had been dulled in the dream. The footsteps stopped outside of her room, she sat upright on her bed, feeling alert and worried at who it was, they knocked on the door and she grabbed her gun from under her pillow, pointing it at the wooden door. The person let themselves into the unlocked room. Natasha dropped her gun when she noticed Clint in the doorway, he was no threat with his blue/grey eyes and black clothing. He walked over to her and she got off of the bed, throwing the file onto the place she was just sitting and smiled. He returned the smile effortlessly. Unexpectedly he pulled her quickly in for a passionate kiss which she returned without thought like it was a usual occurrence, she pulled herself closer to him and locked her hands into his hair as he wrapped his around her waist, she jumped up and clasped her legs around his waist and he backed her into the wall. The kiss lasted for several long minuets, the spies rarely stopping for breath. They pulled apart to get their heart rates down and Natasha slowly opened her eyes to look into his. His normal blue/grey eyes had been replaced with the bright blue of Loki's control. Natasha let out a frantic call of his name as he plunged the dagger into her side, she slid down the wall bleeding out on the grey carpet. There was no mercy in his eyes, then he kills her, slowly, intimately and in every way he knows that she fears._

Natasha awoke and sat bolt upright with a shriek. Her breath was ragged and her heart beat uneven. She hoped that no one had heard her and believed that no one had, until a frantic Clint came running into her room. "Nat?" He spoke in the dark "You okay? I heard you scream." He flicked on the light switch and they were both blinded by the bulb. She nodded slightly to show that it was psychological pain not physical, it was one of their many secret codes. "Bad dream?" He asked, she once again nodded in return, unable to look him in the eye or speak. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head. Clint was worried about her, you could see it in his eyes, he knew his partner inside and out, better than she knows herself, he wanted to help her but had no idea how to. He was about to ask her if she wanted him to stay when Stark, Rogers, Banner and Pepper came running down the hall, hearing the spy's scream. The six of them went down to the 30th floor together in silence, to where the joint living area was situated, it was 6am and a good enough time to wake up, they ate breakfast and talked as if nothing had happened, except Clint was worried out of his mind about Natasha and Natasha knew it and felt safe knowing it.

* * *

**Please review. I hope you liked it, let me know any errors you see.**

**~Beth~ x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is...Chapter Three - Excited? I am.**

**Please review!**

* * *

"Can I speak to you for a minute please Clint?" Pepper asked as she took away his empty breakfast plate.

"Sure." He replied, following her into the kitchen and sitting on the counter, Pepper shut the door and sat on the counter opposite Clint. "What's this about?" He asked impatiently.

"You and Natasha." She told him bluntly. "What's going on between you two?" Clint jumped off of the counter and went to pour himself another coffee to aid him in hiding his emotions.

"We're partners. Why?"

"Are you sure there's not something more?" She pried.

"Affirmative." he replied, sitting back onto the counter with his coffee.

"Then why were you so worried about her this morning?" She was delving deep and Clint didn't like it.

"We're partners, friends even. I worry." He explained.

"Sure, but you know, if you do like her as more than a partner, then I can help you."

"Look Pepper." Clint got off of the counter "Me and Natasha are close, really close. I care about her and ... I don't know, maybe there's something more between us but we can't be more in this job." He told the prying women honestly.

"Well maybe you couldn't when you were a SHIELD spy, but now, you're an avenger, you have plenty of time. Tell her how you feel." She got off the counter and left the kitchen, seconds later Clint followed her into the lounge to find Fury sat with his team mates.

"You've finally decided to join us Hawkeye." Fury said, looking up from his phone.

"How can I help you Fury?" He asked, sitting opposite the one-eyed director.

"Now that you all are here, I have the Avengers first mission." Fury explained "Stark, can you get JARVIS to run this file." It was more of a command then a request, he tossed the memory stick at Tony who but the stick into the main computer system. A bunch of files came up on the many screens around the room, the avengers looked lost, trying to figure out where to start, Fury explained the mission. "There's been rumour of HYDRA activity in the Kowloon Walled City just outside of Hong Kong, there's two warehouses in the centre of the city that we think are the new HYDRA bases, we need you to get into the buildings and find the files of HYDRA's next targets." The avengers looked between each other, it seemed simple enough.

"Why do you need all of us to do it?" Stark asked ready everyone's minds "It seems simple enough.

"The warehouse is heavily guarded, and we don't know which building contains the information." Fury explained. "I'll leave you with the information." Then he left to leave the Avengers to come up with a plan.

* * *

The plan was simple. Bruce was going to 'hulk out' and take out the HYDRA agents in front of the two buildings while Stark and Rogers when into the right building and Clint and Natasha went into the left. They were all geared up and ready when the helicopter dropped them into the city. Bruce quickly let the 'other guy' take over and took out the many agents outside of the buildings. The other four joined him and killed anyone in their paths to the buildings. Clint and Natasha ended up being surrounded by what could easily be 50 agents on the second floor of the building, and judging by the many guards not attacking and staying by the stairs to the third floor; there was something important up there. Natasha and Clint stood back to back, taking one side of HYDRA agents each. Despite the odds not being in their favour, they quickly managed to kill all of the agents with a single bullet in each of their heads, HYDRA must be training up nobodies with no basic skill, amateurs.

"Stay here and guard the stairs. I'm going up." Natasha quickly told her partner, before he replied she had already ran up the stairs taking out the few remaining guards that stood at the top. She picked the lock to the study that sat at the top of the steal staircase and entered, shutting the door behind her. She went straight to the metal filing cabinet at the back of the large study and opened the top draw.

She heard Clint over the radio in her ear "You found anything Black Widow?" he asked casually.

"affirmative. there's a file marked targets." She replied, searching through the files, she picked it up and looked inside. "Guys, it's a trap." She announced. "Repeat, it's a trap, evacuate the buildings." Natasha looked down at the bomb attached to the file, she had seen this kind before, if you put down the file then the bomb goes off, she had to disarm it or the whole building would go up in flames - with her inside of it.

"Nat what's wrong? We're all outside and all HYDRA agents are down." Clint asked over the communication device.

"I'm holding a bomb, I put it down and it blows." She explained, not showing any panic in her voice.

"Listen to me carefully Natasha." Stark spoke "Find the red and black wires." he told her.

"got them."

"If you cut one and it will disenable, cut the other and you'll have 30 seconds to run out of the blast zone."

"Which one do I cut?" She asked, panic starting to rise in her voice.

"Take your pick." He replied.

Natasha looked down at the bomb she held in her hands, feeling lucky that she had scissors in her pocket. She didn't know which one to cut.

"Wait Tasha!" Clint suddenly shouted.

"What Clint? I need to pick a wire!" Clint debated with himself until he realised that he may never see her again.

"I think I'm in love with you."

Everything was silent until Stark spoke "Awkward." earning himself a light punch from the recently turned Bruce, who was stood there awkwardly naked. Steve threw him his spare clothes.

"Is this really the time to tell me that?" Natasha finally spoke.

"Possibly not." He admitted.

"I'm cutting the black wire."

* * *

**dun dun duuuunnnn! wha haha! **

**I was going to add a little more on the end but my friend said i should leave it there - maybe she was right.**

***cliffhanger***

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for Chapter 4.**

**Please review.**

**Thought you might need a recap of the cliff hanger I left you in:**

_"I think I'm in love with you."_

_Everything was silent until Stark spoke "Awkward." earning himself a light punch from the recently turned Bruce, who was stood there awkwardly naked. Steve threw him his spare clothes._

_"Is this really the time to tell me that?" Natasha finally spoke._

_"Possibly not." He admitted._

_"I'm cutting the black wire."_

* * *

Natasha cut threw the black wire carefully then quickly set the bomb down back into the draw. Then she heard the dreaded words in a dark monotone voice "Detonation in thirty seconds."

"Shit."

She ran out of the room and down the first flight of stairs as fast as she could, hearing the words "Detonation in fifteen seconds." echo through the halls. She carried on running across the second floor and headed to the last staircase, she knew she didn't have much time. "five." she stormed down the stairs "Four" She reached the end "Three" she made her way towards the door "Two" She stumbled. "One." She got back up and ran. "Zero." She ran out of the door, just as the building was engulfed in flames. She felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her from the flames that kept growing closer, the mystery hero pulled her behind a stay car until the fire dyed down and returned to just the warehouse.

She pulled away from her hero and was met with the blue/grey eyes of Clint Barton. "you okay?" he asked her, she could see the concern in his face.

"Thanks to you, I should've cut the red wire." She replied gratefully.

"You're welcome." He smiled weakly, both of them startled by the fact that Natasha nearly lost her life.

"What would I do without you?" She asked casually.

"Well for starters you'd be dead."

They laughed. "Did you mean what you said?" She asked.

"What did I say?" He retorted.

"That you think you love me."

"Oh that." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "What would you do if I told you that I did?"

"Well you would have to tell me to find out." she smirked.

"I love you."

"You guys having a girl scout meeting over there?" Tony interrupted, taking the mask off of his iron man suit. Natasha stood straight up, leaving Clint looking annoyed.

"In case you didn't realise Stark, I just nearly died, sorry for needing a few minuets to get my head straight." The five avengers laughed, an odd occurrence baring in mind the situation they were in. They started to make their way back to the helicopter when a storm appeared out of nowhere in the hot city.

"I think we have company." Steve spoke aloud.

There was a loud thump and like the God he is, Thor stood tall with the burning warehouse in the background. "Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"Nothing of any importance." Natasha spoke loudly "It's good to have you here but you could have come a little earlier."

"I apologise, I do love a good brawl."

They made their way back to Avenger tower to show Thor where he would be staying.

* * *

"Then Natasha came running out followed by a HUGE explosion!" Tony was telling Thor and Pepper about the mission, he was drunk and it was obvious it the way he slurred his words together and kept stumbling into the coffee table. "Then..." Clint tuned him out.

"Can we talk?" Clint whispered to Natasha as she laughed next to him at Tony falling again. She turned her head to her partner.

"Sure, lets go into the kitchen." Natasha got up and headed for the kitchen door with Clint hot on her heals. They remained stood up at opposite ends of the large white room. "What's up?" She asked, knowing what he wanted to talk about but trying to prevent the inevitable.

"You know exactly what." He spoke as she faked a confused look. "My confession of love from earlier." He clarified.

"Oh right, that!" She laughed. The only sound was their hearts pounding against their chests and the laughter from the other room. "Clint, I ..." She stalled.

"Nat just answer me this...Do you love me?"

"Yes."

That was all he needed to hear, he closed the space between the two of them and leant in to kiss her, their lips were centimetres apart when she shoved hard on his chest, catching him off guard and making him stumble backwards slightly. "I love you, but I can't be with you." She ran out of the kitchen and took the elevator straight to her room, where she lay on her bed and let memories of her and Clint flood her memory, good and bad, recent and old, love and hate:

_"I think I'm in love with you."_

_"Slowly, intimately and in every way he knows you fear."_

_"I don't want to kill you Nat."_

_"Please don't leave me."_

_"I don't think we should be partners anymore."_

_"I hate you."_

_"I love you."_

_"I can't be with you."_

She let the memories lull her to sleep. For once - without nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took so long to update - I wrote this chapter much earlier today but my crappy computer crashed and lost all my work so I've had to write it all over again.**

**Please review :)**

* * *

"The plan was simple!" Fury's deep voice bellowed across the cold circular table to where the Avengers were sat. "Get in. Get the file. Get the hell out. Simple." Most of them were starting to tune him out but every time they tried Fury's voice echoed around their skulls and brought them back. "Tell me what was so difficult?" Fury asked loudly. They had told him a totally different story to what had actually happened. Natasha had convinced them all to tell Fury that they didn't even get into the building, she knew that if Fury knew the truth he would send her to doctor Green, the SHIELD psychologist to ensure her mental health, Green was a pervert when it came to Natasha and she didn't want a physical check as well. "Stark. Explain."

Tony sighed and shifted in his chair. "We got to the buildings and took out all of the guards except one bastard who shoved a grenade into the buildings, even after the flames died down it was impossible to get in. Then Shakespeare with a hammer showed up and we left empty handed went home and got drunk." He explained.

"I think you were the only one drunk Stark." Clint spoke up, Tony plastered a sarcastically hurt look across his face.

Fury slammed his fists against the solid surface "I don't care who was drunk. Don't let me down again." He walked away.

The avengers sat there for a while in silence. Natasha stole a look at Clint, they hadn't spoken since the fiasco the previous night. She looked away as his face started to move to look at her. Clint didn't know how to feel. One on hand she had told him that she loved him, that made him cocky knowing how many guys lusted over her, then again she had turned him down and he didn't know why, the suspense was killing him and he was determined to find out the reason behind her rushed panicked response. She however was extremely embarrassed, never before had she opened up and spoke about her feelings before. She loved him - she had no doubt about that - but how could she love someone when she doesn't know the meaning of love. It was a weapon and she knew it, a trick to kill, yet she felt so sure that this was no trick. She was lost. And confused.

* * *

Three days past without so much as a measly hello passed between the two assassins. Natasha had gotten a call from Fury in the early hours of the morning, saying that her needed her to come in. She left just after Thor woke up, he was still on Asgardian time, she told him that she was only going to get some clothes from her old apartment though she wasn't quite sure why she lied. She picked up the report she had to write about the previous mission and left quickly.

When she got to SHIELD HQ she was greeted by a smiling Fury, he wanted something and it put her on edge. "Agent Romanoff, shall we talk somewhere private?" She nodded and followed him into his office. "I have a mission for you." He said, getting straight to the point.

"I thought I wasn't an agent anymore? Just an Avenger."

"That's true but there is no one else who can pull off this job." He spoke honestly. "Are you interested?"

"That depends what the mission is Sir." He smiled.

"Vincent James VanBoran." He said, tossing her the file on him "He's a drug dealer, got a good job going, best price in town. Only thing is that it's not legit or safe. Cocaine is his best seller but as harmful as Cocaine is, this is worse, mixed with anything he can get his hands on. And that's not even the worst of it." Fury paused and Natasha nodded for him to go on. "He's using the fake cocaine as a front for a prostitution service. He's kidnapped seventeen girls, all aged between twelve and eighteen to be sold off for an hour. I need you to bring him in. Preferably in a body bag. Plus any of his customers" That made Natasha smile. "It's on the down low, just me and you to know, we don't want a scandal like this to get out."

"What's the angle?" Natasha asked while flicking through his file. "How am I doing this?"

"He's dangerous. We know exactly where his warehouse is but he has plenty of goons. This needs to be done from the inside. That's why you're the only person we can send in." Fury looked away from her eyes nervously.

"You want me to pose as a prostitute?" She stood up in protest.

"Natasha!" Fury joined her in standing "That's the only way we can bring this bastard down. Would you rather he keep prostituting those young girls?"

"Of course not!" Natasha retorted, she was hurt that he would even think that.

"I know you were in a similar situation to these girls when you were at the age of twelve. Help them."

She sat back down "When do I leave and what do I tell everyone?"

"You will tell everyone that I've asked you to be on desk duty for a week in SHIELD HQ so you're staying in your old room. You leave tomorrow. eight am sharp." He told her in bullet points.

"How do I get in?"

"I've blackmailed one of his clients to recommend you. All you need to do is wear something short and be in your hotel room. They will come to you."

She nodded. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

**Sorry Clint wasn't in it much. I hope you liked it. Review!**

**~Beth~**


End file.
